


Halloween season

by OutOfPracticeYall



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Halloween, Horror, M/M, Spooky, Werewolves, dads, well as close to horror as I can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfPracticeYall/pseuds/OutOfPracticeYall
Summary: A small collection of Halloween and monster themed one-shots





	1. Twilight: The Daddy Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona (named Connor in this one) Has notice Robert acting strange and decides to investigate

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Robert, he did, Connor really did. Robert had been doing so well these past few weeks. He was told that the first few weeks back from rehab were the hardest and if Connor was honest, he had expected Robert to be staying in the facility longer than he had.

Whilst he was away he kept Connor updated with near daily phone calls, then quite suddenly Robert announced that he was coming home. Only two weeks into the process. He’d given Connor specific instructions not to make a big thing of him coming home, to just let him get settled and he’d come find Connor when he was ready.  
So that’s what Connor did. He waited.

That same night he absolutely did not make enough food for two and leave out trashy horror movies expecting Robert to call in. He did not stay up until near twelve waiting on Robert to call, because that would be absurd. It would have been just as absurd as doing the same thing the next night, so Connor did not do that either. At least that’s what he’d tell people when they see his copious amounts of Tupperwared left-overs.

But tonight was different. Connor had been minding his business cleaning around the living room when he heard one of the neighbour’s door slam shut. His heart skipped, in part to do with the shock of the noise but mostly at the idea of it being Robert. Peeking through the curtains his suspicions were confirmed, Robert had emerged from his house. Only this wasn’t the picture he’d expected, the man had a backpack slung over his shoulder, a cigarette between his lips and keys fumbling in his hands.

Instead of heading over to Connor’s, Robert climbed into his truck, pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

This was where Connor’s doubt truly set in. Robert had come home early, he’d avoided Connor and now he was driving off at sundown without saying anything. The doubt brought on an unsettling amount of worry and without really deciding Connor pulled on his coat and got in his car.

 

* * *

 

As much as he hated himself for doing it, Connor checked Jims & Kims first. He didn’t want to believe Robert would let himself struggle so much and not come to him for help. It was a relief when Connor didn’t find Robert there even if it did cause a twang of guilt at the same time. He briefly considered checking for him in a few more bars, but he doubted Robert would go anywhere else he had slipped that far.

No, Connor had a pretty good idea of where Robert would be if not Jims & Kims and that was the outlook. Once again, he set his car into drive and pulled away.

The first time Connor drove here by himself he was afraid he’d miss the turning completely and get lost down some other back-end road, but in Robert’s and Amanda’s absence, he found himself coming here often. He’d gotten pretty good at whittling, or at least he thought he had, there was no one there to confirm or deny that.

Connor’s car struggled up the dirt path and its engine whined until he parked a few meters away from the outlook itself. The old thing could never climb the slope, he ought to get a new car but he wasn’t prepared to let go of this one just yet.

He came over the slope to the small bay of the outlook and sure enough, Robert’s truck was parked by the railings, the red paint a ruddy grey in the faint starlight. The familiar sight sent a fluttering in his heart and a smile grew across his lips. Not seeing Robert in the back, his pace picked up hoping to surprise the other man before he got out the car. Only when Connor reached the driver side window, he found the car empty-aside from the backpack. His heart sank again.

He looked around the bay, everything dim and grey in the night’s light at a loss for what to do. Perhaps Robert had wandered into the forest looking for a decent stick to whittle, he thought after a moment’s pause. The thick tree line looked particularly sinister tonight, sure he’d been in there with Robert before, there was nothing actually scary about the woods, but he was by himself right now. There was nobody to tell him that the shadows he saw and creaks he heard were his imagination.

“Robert?” He called out.

Nothing.

Connor swallowed his anxiety and decided, against his better judgement, to venture into the forest with only the light of his phone to guide him. He was barely in the brush and he’d already tripped over roots three times, this was a bad idea but he’d come so far, he couldn’t just leave without seeing Robert.

“Robert? If you think you’re going to scare me, you’re wrong!” Despite the sentiment, Connor couldn’t keep the nerves out of his voice. “So just come on out okay?”

Out of sight, something rustled in response.

“Oh very funny, Rob, just-”

It was a growling this time, that shook Connor to his core. Too loud to be Betsy and too feral to be any domesticated dog for that matter. Without thinking on it Connor found himself backing away from the thudding of heavy padded feet that followed the snarling.

A great beast’s head rose out of the darkness, Connor didn’t have time to process what he was even seeing when the beast lunged for him. It barely missed him as he came to his senses just in time to dodge away from the massive set of teeth. He turned and ran for his life, giving in to the fear that gripped his chest, keenly aware of the jaws snapping at his legs.

He could only be grateful for the trees density as it allowed him to move around them with greater ease than the creature that was hunting him. More than once he felt it’s breath touch his skin and cried out. All thought of Robert was gone as he came to clearing a sprinted for the truck, praying it was unlocked.

In his panic he tore open the door and slammed it behind him just as the beast collided with the side of the truck, shaking enough that the tires lifted off the ground before crashing back down. Connor crawled back across the seats trying to put as much space between the beast and him as he could.

Now that there was a barrier between them, Connor faced the beast and saw for the first time what a twisted creature it was. It’s head was distinctly canine and huge, larger than any wolf’s or even lion’s head. The body would have resembled that of a human if not for the dark fur, long claws and tail. He guessed if it stood at full height it would be well over 6ft, but it didn’t, it crouched and stared at Connor with an unsettling amount of intelligence in its eyes. Connor feared for a moment it would open the door and drag him out the truck.  
Instead, the creature huffed, its breath fogging up the window and stalked off.

He felt himself breathe for the first time and then he couldn’t stop, he was so out of breath he felt he was choking and the violent shaking of his body didn’t help the matter. He realised he was in Robert’s truck, and Robert wasn’t here, and the beast was outside, and what that meant for Robert. Connor’s hand clutched over his mouth, terrified that if he made too much noise the creature would come back.

He all but screamed when the truck tilted towards the back and groaned under the weight of the beast. It had climbed onto the bed of the truck. Connor lay as low as he could across the seats only daring to peak out the rear window for a second to catch sight of it as settled itself down on the truck.

I’m trapped, he thought, I’m trapped and thing probably ate Robert and it’s going to eat me too. He would have cried if not for the fear of waking the beast again. All he could do was try to keep himself hidden and hope that it would leave. But more importantly, hope the Robert was okay.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start.

His was chest heaving and clothes sweaty from nightmares of giant terrible teeth tearing into his flesh. He would have dismissed it completely if not for the fact he had woken in Robert’s truck. Connor sat up shielding his eyes from the sun’s light and once again forced himself to look at the window.

What he saw made his heart leap. The beast was gone and in it’s place lay Robert, curled up and naked in the bed of the truck. Connor leapt out the truck without another thought, practically running around to the bed of the truck.

“Robert?!”  His voice was little more than a croak after all the screaming he’d done.

The other man seemed completely unfazed as Connor crawled up next to him, softly snoring as content as ever. Connor carefully turned Robert over on his back, removing his coat to cover the other man up as a faint heat rose to his cheeks.

“Rob?” He asked again and still, he got no response. So Connor resorted to a different tactic as his patience wore thin, he slapped Robert across the face. “Wake up, Robert!”  
Robert shot up with perhaps more of a fright than even Connor did, he scrambled around almost uncovering himself again looking practically murderous, until he set eyes on Connor. Then his expression turned to confusion.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

The gruff nature of his voice had Connor smiling, it was delightfully Robert he couldn’t help but be happy. “I saw you leave and I know you asked for space but I got worried and I followed you. You weren’t talking to me, I had to know if you were-”

“Hold on,” Robert cut him off, his features growing serious, “You followed me. Up here? I- Did you see anything last night?”

He hesitated. Connor didn’t want to sound crazy in front of Robert, but then the way he’d asked, it implied he’s seen the beast too right? “Yes. I was chased by this thing, this creature, I barely made it to your truck- but once I got inside, it left me alone. It actually fell asleep right where...”

The words trailed off as the cogs in Connor’s mind began to spin. Right were Robert was sleeping. How did he get back without the beast noticing him? Why was he naked? Why was he here at all?

Unless...

“Yeah, I think we need to talk about that,” Robert said quietly. “But first, I need my clothes.”

They sat quietly in the seats of the truck as Connor took in what Robert had just told him. If he hadn’t of seen that creature last night he wouldn’t have believed him. He would have written it off as just another one of Robert’s tall tales, but there was no denying what he saw. 

 

* * *

 

“So you’re a werewolf?” He asked finally.

Robert shrugged, “If you wanna be fancy, you could call me a lycan.”

“I don’t” Connor replied plainly. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Never.” He shrugged again, letting loose a long breath, “It’s uh, not exactly something I boast about.”

Connor nodded, looking out over the outlook, not really knowing how to feel about all this. How was a sane person supposed to digest this information?

“If you wanna run for hills, I won’t blame you.”

The comment drew Connor’s gaze back to Robert. He took in the other man’s tired features, ones he’d grown fond of looking at, ones that belonged to a man he cared deeply about. And he found, that there was no possible way he could walk away from Robert.

“Didn’t you know, Robert.” He spoke with a smile about his lips, “I like dogs.”


	2. Werewolf in Maple Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and his daughter, Amanda, are werewolves. They've just moved to Maple Bay and it their first full moon in their new home. It should be a simple enough adjustment if it weren't for the fact they are not the only wolves in Maple bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona and Brian.

Charlie had been dreading this night, the first full moon in a new place. He didn’t know the area, the boundaries or trails, he couldn’t attest to how untraveled the forests were here. Sure it wasn’t a huge way away from his last home, but every mile, every inch out of his well-known woods was dangerous.

Of course, he’d had the sense to make sure it wasn’t a preserve or home to protected animals and that the forest was absent of campsites. Yet, he couldn’t speak for the youths whether they liked to spend their nights in the forests or whether there was an infamous make-out point. He could only hope that it was safe enough for him and Amanda.

He might not have been so on edge had he not caught the scent of another werewolf at the barbeque. Who gave off the scent he couldn’t tell, there were too many scents mixing through the air and too many people to simply go snooping. Amanda assured him afterwards that she hadn’t smelt anything out of the ordinary. He’d met a good few of the dads since that day but none of them was the mysterious werewolf.  After a while, Charlie began to believe it was all in his head.

He didn’t have time to worry now anyways. The moon was high in the sky and his blood was boiling as his body strained and warped into the monstrous creature that was the werewolf. His thoughts faded, they became little more than instinct as his canine eyes took in the woods around him.

Another wolf came out the brush, smaller, younger than himself but every bit a terrifying beast like him. My pup, he recognised, no threat there. They padded around the clearing, sniffing at the air and ground drinking in this new playground they’d been brought to. Fabrics lay discarded on the floor. Mine, he thought, all this is mine. He stood tall on his haunches and lifted his great wolf head to the moon, letting out a deafening howl to tell the whole world that this place was his. His daughter answered with her own howl.

But then, a third bellowing howl answered in the distance and then a fourth. The beast turned to its direction, his fur standing on edge as adrenaline flowed through him at the strangers call. A low growl made itself known in his throat. Not mine, he ears twitched ever vigilant and waiting for another call, not mine. It came again, another howl and Charlie shot towards it.

The brush whipped at his fur as he raced through the trees, his heavy padded feet crushed the branches and roots beneath him. His daughter followed behind. They came across another clearing where more bright fabric lay on the floor. The air was thick with the scent of another wolf an adult and a pup. He growled again his from shaking with the ferocity of it, challenging the other to face him.

The other wolf accepted the challenge. It emerged from the brush, a great hulking beast. Something akin to fear ran through Charlie as took his stance. There was no backing down now, he faintly heard his pup whimper behind him and retreat to the bushes.

The other wolf lunged.

 

* * *

 

The ground was cold and hard beneath him. He always woke up stiff and sore from a transformation, his body working overtime to heal himself and shuddering. Today, however, was the worst it had felt in a long time just sitting up had Charlie’s body convulsing with awkward pain. His muddy fingers came to his sides as if holding himself would rid him of the pain. He instantly knew something had happened in the night. This pain was his body trying to recover from injuries along with the transformation and he was keenly aware of the scent of dried blood that clung to his form.

Last night was a blur, he could never really remember what happened, he only had a vague sense of it. He did remember the other werewolf, he remembered fleeing and losing track of Amanda. His stomach twisted at this realisation. Charlie pulled himself to his feet, despite the dizziness that flooded his brain and stumbled his way forward.

“Amanda?” He called out. “Amanda!”

Charlie couldn’t even place where he was, let alone his daughter. This was a terrible idea, he should have never moved, he should have searched harder for the other wolf before the full moon. He couldn’t panic, he told himself. He had to find his clothes, find Amanda and get out of here.

A rustle came from behind him. He whipped around feeling very defenceless.

“Uh, hi.” Brian stood before him naked as the day he was born, looking just as dishevelled as Charlie.

“You’re not wearing clothes,” Charlie stated. Why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth he didn’t know.

“Neither are you.”

A heat rose to his cheek as he frantically covered himself. Brian too seemed to be blushing, but at least the bushes were covering his modesty.

“So...” Brian started, looking away from Charlie, “About last night.”

The realisation hit him just as the other man’s scent did. Brian was the other wolf, the pup had been Daisy. He realised neither daughter was with Brian. “Where’s Amanda!?”

“I think she’s by the lake with Daisy. I was looking for my clothes before I went over there.”

Charlie supposed there wasn’t much else he could do other than to trust Brian. “Right. I should do that too...”

 

This was beyond awkward. Amanda and Daisy were talking amongst themselves as if this morning was a humdrum as the rest of them, but Charlie and Brian were as silent as the grave. They sat on the ground by the lakeside, not knowing what to say. Charlie kept his gaze fixed on the lake in front of them as if waiting for something to happen. It wasn’t every day he’d run into another set of werewolves, he couldn’t help but be on edge.

“I suppose I should explain.” Brian sighed, conceding first. “I knew what you were the moment I saw you at the park. I guess that’s why my aim was off with the Frisbee,” He laughed but it faltered when Charlie didn’t join him. “I never really know what to say to others like us. I thought it wasn’t the right place and neither was the barbeque, so I decided to wait until another time and then we never ran in each other.”

Charlie nodded, he supposed it made sense and he couldn’t say he wasn’t guilty of not trying to find Brian either. “Well, we know now and we’ve got a whole month to figure this out.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Charlie noted Brian nodding and rubbing the back of his neck. There was another long pause before Brian spoke, “You know, my father used to take me fishing out here, maybe we could meet here again, talk about this away from everyone else.”

That caught his attention, Charlie looked at the other man, sizing him up before answering very plainly, “I don’t know how to fish.”

Brian smiled. He had a handsome smile that made Charlie feel just a little weak. “I’d be happy to teach you.”

“We’d be here all summer.”

“You can’t be that bad!” Brain laughed and Charlie found himself slowly letting go of his cautions, something about this man was melting through all his defences.

“Trust me it is.”

“Then we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

This was perhaps the best outcome Charlie could have hoped for. He smiled and held out a hand for Brian to take, “It’s a deal.”

Brian took his hand. “Deal!”


End file.
